Un mariage d'amour
by Ilovedraymionefic
Summary: OS largement inspiré du "mariage d'amour" d'Emile Zola. Hermione et Drago s'aiment, mais Hermione est mariée à Ron. Pour pouvoir vivre leur amour, et si ils devaient accomplir le pire?


_Disclaimer __: Largement Inspirée de la nouvelle d'Emile Zola, __Un mariage d'amour__, publiée dans le __Figaro__ en décembre 1866. Et les personnages sont ceux de J K Rowling _

_PS :Pour ceux qui lisent « Prémonitions », je ne l'abandonne pas, mais aujourd'hui j'ai voulut écrire un OS._

**Un mariage d'amour :**

Ron avait 25 ans lorsqu'il épousa Hermione, sa meilleure amie, qui avait traversée avec lui tant d'épreuves. Elle n'était ni laide, ni belle, avec ses longs cheveux broussailleux jamais coiffés et ses grands yeux bruns. Ils vécurent trois années heureuses, sans disputes dans leur petite bulle. Ils ne recevaient chez eux qu'Harry et Drago, aurores et collègues de travail du mari. La jeune femme devint peu à peu éperdument amoureuse de ce dernier, et le lui fit savoir. Malheureusement, Drago se laissa aller à la douceur cuisante de cette passion. De plus, la paix du couple de mariés ne fut pas troublée les amants étaient lâches, et reculaient devant la certitude d'un scandale, que Rita Skeeter se serait fait un plaisir d'écrire. Sans en avoir conscience, ils arrivèrent lentement mais sûrement au projet de se débarrasser de Ron. Un meurtre devait tout arranger, leur permettant de s'aimer en toute liberté et selon la loi.

Un jour, ils emmenèrent Ron faire une petite promenade dans la campagne moldue. Ils allèrent à Corbeil en transplanant, et là, lorsqu'un serveur vint prendre les commandes du dîner, Drago proposa tout naturellement une balade en canoë sur la Seine, qui fut acceptée aussitôt. Il prit les rames et descendit la rivière, tandis que les deux autres chantaient et riaient comme au temps de Poudlard.

Quand la barque fut en pleine Seine, cachée derrière la végétation d'une île, Drago saisit brusquement son ancien ami et essaya de le jeter à l'eau. Hermione et lui avaient en effet décidés de le tuer à la manière des moldus, la baguette magique étant une arme trop risquée. L'ex Griffondor cessa soudain de chanter, et détourna les yeux, extrêmement pâle. Plusieurs frissons la parcoururent, mais elle ne fit rien, attendant patiemment que son amant ait finit sa triste besogne. Les deux hommes luttèrent un instant sur le bord de la barque qui s'enfonçait en craquant. Ron, bien que surprit, se défendait avec l'énergie du désespoir, ne comprenant rien à la situation. Il réussit néanmoins à mordre l'autre à la joue, mais il était trop faible, et tomba dans l'eau dans un claquement sinistre. Il appela sa femme, la supplia. Tous ses efforts furent vains. Et il finit par couler, emporté par le courant : Ron ne savait pas nager.

Alors l'ancien Serpentard prit Hermione dans les bras, se jeta à l'eau et fit chavirer l'embarcation, parfaisant ainsi le stratagème de « l'accident ».Lui était un excellent nageur, et soutenait la jeune femme, tout en appelant à l'aide. Il atteignit rapidement la rive et fut accueillit par plusieurs personnes qui avaient accourues à son cri. La terrible comédie était jouée. Hermione évanouie froide et pâle comme la mort, s'étendait sur le sable. Drago, en parfait acteur, pleurait en gémissant et implorait des secours pour Ron.

Le lendemain, la Gazette du Sorcier s'était emparé de l'évènement, et toute la communauté sorcière fut mise en courant. Nombreux déploraient la mort du Weasley, lui qui avait été un emblème durant la guerre, le meilleur ami d'Harry Potter. Celui-ci vint en effet les voir, se lamentant rageusement.

Le coup était si bien monté que rien ni personne ne soupçonna le meurtre. Drago trouva aisément un mensonge pour la morsure de sa joue, et tout le monde le crut, la peine aveuglant leur jugement.

Il fallait attendre au moins un an. Les amants s'étaient concertés à l'avance et avaient décidés qu'ils seraient le plus prudent possible, la peur de finir leur jours à la prison d'Askaban leur tenaillant le ventre. Ils se virent le moins souvent possible car le moindre empressement pouvait déclancher les soupçons.

Les premiers temps, Drago alla souvent à la morgue, cherchant avec fébrilité le corps de Ron. Quand il le retrouva, le visage bleuit, la figure atrocement défigurée, il fit réellement face à l'horreur de son acte. Il le fit enterrer en toute discrétion, ne voulant pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

Dix-huit mois passèrent. Les amants se virent de moins en moins souvent, et à chaque fois, un étrange malaise s'emparait d'eux.

Ils n'y firent pas attention et estimant avoir assez attendus, déclarèrent leur fiançailles. Toutes leur connaissances applaudirent sauf Harry, qui restait fidèle à son ami de toujours et qui reprocha à Hermione d'avoir tourné la page trop vite. Les amants, suite à cette déclaration, prirent peur. Mais finalement, le jeune Potter les laissa tranquille. Cependant, il ne vint point au mariage.

Les préparatifs furent longs, mais le résultat grandiose. La joie enfantine et nerveuse qui s'était emparé d'eux leur permit de tenir le temps de mariage mais, lorsqu'elle retomba, les laissa mornes et sans passion. Seuls dans la chambre nuptiale, ils s'assirent devant le feu magique, inquiet sans trop savoir pourquoi. L'ambiance devint tellement étouffante qu'Hermione eut envie de prendre la poudre de cheminette et de partir n'importe où mais loin de cette pièce. Ils échangèrent des banalités, mais leurs esprits étaient hantés par Ron, encore et toujours. Elle finit par lui avouer à qui elle pensait et lui demanda si il l'avait vu à la morgue et si il avait beaucoup souffert.

Son nouveau mari hocha la tête, mais ne dit rien d'autre. Le silence gênant reprit, les glaçant tout deux.

Telle fut leur nuit de noce.

Des lors, leur relation empira. L'atrocité de leur crime les sépara de plus en plus. Au lit, ils s'écartaient l'un de l'autre dans leurs baisers, leurs lèvres devenaient froides comme si la mort s'était placée entre leurs bouches.

Puis la haine vint. Ils s'accusèrent mutuellement d'avoir entraîné l'autre dans le crime. Ils se crièrent dessus durant des heures, la folie s'emparant d'eux. Ils avaient des hallucinations, voyant Ron, partout, à chaque heure. Drago finit même par battre Hermione, désespéré.

Celle-ci regretta son ancien mari, le pleura tout haut, vantant ses mérites et ses qualités. Son meurtrier dut vivre en entendant toujours parler de cet homme qu'il avait jeté à l'eau et en souffrit énormément. Pendant ses heures de délires dues à la culpabilité, il se serait coupé la joue, pour ne plus voir les traces de dents de son rival. Mais il avait peur de la souffrance et s'abstint. Pour l'ancienne Gryffondor, le visage de son amant était devenu pour elle un objet d'horreur dont la vue la secouait d'un éternel frisson.

Enfin, après la haine vint la lâcheté et la crainte. En effet, qu'est ce qui prouvait que l'autre n'allait pas tout balancer ? Ils se surveillèrent, devinrent paranoïaque. Enfin, au bout du rouleau, ils en vinrent à l'idée d'un deuxième meurtre.

Un jour, ils se surprirent, chacun versant du poison dans la boisson de l'autre. Ce fut leur dernière crise : ils éclatèrent en sanglots, se demandèrent pardons, rongés par la culpabilité. Quand les larmes furent taries, ils se calmèrent et se dirent que l'heure était venue de mourir.

Ils burent chacun le poison qu'ils avaient versés, et expirèrent à la même heure.

On trouva leurs aveux sur la table, et ce n'est qu'après que j'ai pu écrire l'histoire de ce mariage d'amour.

_C'est un OS vraiment moyen à mon avis. Des fois je copie le texte, des fois j'invente… Ca donne quelque chose de fouillis. Désolé si vous n'avez pas aimés ou si vous êtes fan d'Emile Zola…_


End file.
